Perfect Day
by DramaGirl.inLove
Summary: Sesshoumaru is in heat and Kagome is in his way... what will the future offer? A mark that holds a meaning and new beginings will unleash Kagome's future. Rated M - R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, this is fictional, and yes I altered it as I believe it was good for my story carry on. LOL R&R. Thank you for Rumiko Takahashi and this incredible mangas she has created.

**Perfect day**

**Chapter 1**

A perfect Moment…

That's what life is about, moments. But how about the moments that mark your life. Sesshoumaru has just begun to understand. It began in that battle against his half brother mutt, InuYasha, in his father thomb, that woman… Kagome, had changed the fate of his in the second when she extracted the Tetsusaiga, his father will, everything… the power he desired confined in one single fang-sword , she was different he could smell it even if it was faint. His thoughts were filled with this woman, he couldn't think clear, it was ringing his ears, even his nose, her smell and voice still were present for him. He was changing, he also had taken care of a human girl, Rin, Jaken was still alive, barely, but alive… He blamed her in his mind, so he chose to get rid of this thoughts he had had about her, about them but his inner beast was oppossing real hard.

-FLASHBACK- The day before…

Sesshoumaru stopped at a clear in the woods so Rin and Jaken could rest and eat while he explored the surroundings and marked the place so it was safe for them. The heat stroked him in the next second he had finished his business, he felt hunger, hunger to mate, his marks went crazy large and instinct was powerful, dizziness for keeping this hunger for mating was killing him from the inside, near his camp was his half brother's but not enough for them to notice, the wench that accompained him, the priestess in weird clothes, 'what was her name?' confusing thoughts runned into his mind fighting over his beast, 'oh, yes this wench's name is Kagome, yes that's it', but what was she doing, removing her clothing near a pond with a waterfall, cleaning herself, for what reason? she wasn't smelly… Sesshoumaru's beast wasn't thinking clear as he cautiously got near her without being sensed, her body was perfect, oh yes.. those curves revolted in his head, her rose and fruity sweet smell was driving him crazy, that smell of heat of her driving his mind crazy, his member growing harder and big… Yes.. he had gotten out of control, his beast unleashed, crimson eyes pinned up Kagome from the water into some trees near against her front, she could tell how hard he was, as he was pressing his all against her, smelling, purring, screams weren't coming out, she was completely naked and couldn't move against this wild Sesshoumaru, that composed youkai she knew wasn't here now… "Aggh… Sesshoumaru?" she whimpered because of the hard holding he had, but he didn't move one inch… "Mine", his beast taking control… Kagome's thoughts went blank when she felt it, all his member against her untouched entrance, rubbing against her thights, even though she loved InuYasha her core was getting wet at this beautiful being, she tried to resist for a bit but when Sesshoumaru's beast saw this, he bit her agresively in her shoulder near the neck making her squirm in pain and pleasure from this act that wasn't known to her, he regained all control and took advantage to push his throbbing member in her, "Mate", he whispered, as she felt a rushing pain inside her virgin walls, blood and some tears coming out, but enough for this beast beside her to go even further,harder and rougher, ripping her inside and out again and again, his right and skillful fingers touching her clit while his left arm took her body at full from below her breasts started driving her crazy, even for her first time, she felt so high hearing his hard breathing and moans, that when she reached her first climax, Sesshoumaru had just began or so she felt, because this youkai wasn't going any limb, his member resided hard inside her now facing her in the grass floor, this continued long but Kagome felt as her next climax coming but he turned even harder making her thought the wost , he was coming, and she was in heat, this weren't good days for a hot and needy Sesshoumaru to release everything inside her, "Stop, please… stop, you can't… ah. Ah. You can't come inside, please Sesshoumaru", whispering near his ear, it wasn't working and her slutty voice and face weren't helping either… Not being heard, Sesshoumaru reached his climax releasing his beast and leaving every single hot drop inside her and staying above her not letting her move, until he regained control over his body and mind, he saw what this beast had done… He had mated the only and one thing he hated the most… a human and worst of all his half brother's wench, he still was breathing hard but watched her closely, she was crying, he felt broken inside, this wasn't funny,' why this Sesshoumaru will feel like this because of a human?'.

Blood… Tears… A weak, naked and embarrased woman below his masculine form layed still. He just stared for a few seconds until he composed himself to dress up and retrieve this woman's strange clothing beside her so she could change, he watched closely at what he had done, he had marked her, his mark was one her… This wasn't possible he thought to himself, but she couldn't know what this mark meant, so he would get rid of his problems once for all. His cold self was back… "Woman what are you wating for? This Sesshoumaru won't speak twice, remove your pressence from this one, right now!", she couldn't believe him, after the big shock she had faced, he had the gut to tell her to be as if nothing has happened… "Excuse me!?", she almost said yelling as she finished changing and still remained in the grass because of the weakness she felt in her legs that weren't responding well. "You are lucky woman, as this Sesshoumaru usually wouldn't do this with any being, so now… remove yourself", 'so I'm just a bother, a hindrance… this didn't mean anything to him, all my body was ravished and… what , what is …' she started wondering as some hot fluid came out of between her tights, her mind just went black. Sesshoumary couldn't believe it, this wench had decided to fade with his scent on her… this would atract some youkai near, it wasn't good... His beast was moving to protect her, 'what the hell has this wench done?'.

-.-

He had stayed beside her until she regained consciousness, he had begun a fire so she could keep warm, even his fur was envolving her, he had his eyes closed, he looked like a greek figure she had seen before but he was real and just a few inches from her. It wasn't clear to her but even though he was the Ice Prince, 'he had stayed?, for her? But why?', her neck started burning, that mark Sesshoumaru had inflicted in the act was really a pain right now. Sesshoumaru woke up in the instant the mark started to glow red crimson, it was like a call for his blood, Kagome just stayed frightened for a moment, it wasn't clear to her but 'it' has something to do with Sesshoumaru staying. "What is this mark to you? And why did it start glowing like this? Answer me Sesshoumaru!", she demanded, he just diverted his eyes into another direction where she wasn't. He explained her "that mark in your neck, says that you are mine, and only mine for as far as I live, happy wench?", silence just filled the air. 'This wasn't happening' Kagome thought, "what do you mean Sesshoumaru?", "It means as is said woman, don't make me repeat myself, I know you are no foolish or deaf, the mark belongs to the woman I mate for life and that's all it is to it.""Wait, what? Mate for life? You're kidding me, right?" His cold face turn in her way, he wasn't lying, this mate marking was the real deal. "You are to come to my castle woman, you smell too much of myself and the youkai in the surroundings will come after you if you stay here", "InuYasha will come, I'm sure of it", "You really don't get it woman, even InuYasha will see you as a threat now…" "Eh? No way…" Silence regained power between them, so Sesshoumaru took advantage and rose to take her into her arms in like princess mode which made her blush real hard for him to go unnoticed. She was interesting or so he thought.

-.-

Will be continued…


End file.
